Branded
by Innocent Fangs
Summary: We are all branded like sheep, left in the paddock to wonder. We do what the government says. Or do we? I'm on the run, trying to find out what I can about my past. No one even knows that I exist. I'm different, special almost. I'm not branded like everyone else. I only have the number 17. The number that rules my life. All human, later on there will be Clace. Second Story.
1. Understood?

**AN: I do not own the cast or the characters of TMI. But I do own the plot to all my stories.**

**This is my second story so sorry about any mistakes...**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**Prologue**

Everyone has a name. Mine just happens to be Clarissa Adele Morgenstern. I was given this name 15 years ago on the day of my birth.

It's currently the 31st century and the way I live is nothing like how you do, trust me. Let me shine some light on what we call 'life'.

On the day of our birth we are all branded. Marked with a 6 digit code, a date and a letter on our necks. You could say it's almost like a tattoo.

The letters symbolise what we are, you can either be an R, M, P or G. I usually think of it like a television rating. R for Restricted, they are the most dangerous, the people who know what's really going on. The Restricted have maximum security and are taken away from their mothers and/or families at the age of 2. No one speaks about them, not even a whisper because if the government hears that you have been 'thinking' or 'asking', you're gone. Dead.

M is a little different. M stands for maintain. The government keeps a close eye on them but they don't cause enough trouble to be treated like the R's. They have the worst jobs and usually turn out to be criminals.

P is like PG, they are the average civilians. They cause little trouble but are not to be underestimated. They can range from extremely poor to mildly rich.

Finally we have G, general. They have the lowest rate of crime and are the richest. They often have high positions in the government and the armies. They control us, treat us like cattle. Moving us from one field to another. But the thing is even on a one way road there will always be on person who 'drives the other way'.

The date is for the date we die, some call it our expiry date. When we go off or start to rot.

The code is so anyone connected to the government can know everything about us. Where we were born, our letter, our expiry date. Our futures or past. Another way of keeping control.

I live under the G's order, just like everyone else. But I'm not an ordinary person. No, I am one of the most dangerous people to society. You ask why? It's because I'm not marked. No letter, no date, no code. The government doesn't know a thing about me. All I have is the number 17. The number that rules my life. No one knows what it means. Some think it's the age I die, the day. Others think that it's my code, that the rest of the digits are just zeros.

All I know is that I've got to find out what it means. Because my life is just about to get a whole lot more interesting.

* * *

**Sorry that it's such a short chapter...**

**See ya soon,**

**Xx Innocent Fangs; M ~*~**


	2. I am UNKOWN

**AN: I DO NOT OWN THE MORTAL INSTRUMENTS AT ALL! WHICH IS REALLY REALLY SAD!**

**Thanks for reading! Here is another chapter. Also as I have repeated at the bottom of the I will not update until I have at least 6 MORE comments. Follow and Fave! Xx**

* * *

**?'s Pov:**

"She doesn't know a thing sir. I made sure of it myself."

"Good she better, because if Clarissa knows anything more than what we programmed her to. You and your colleges will never see the light of day again. I promise you and you know how I am with my promises."

"Yes sir, I completely understand, sir. Is there anything else sir?"

"Yes there is one more thing Blackwell. If you'd be kind enough to carry it out for me."

"Yes sir, what is it?"

"Well Blackwell. There is someone watching us right now and you know how this project is completely confidential. You must know, the whole building knows. So I was wondering was how he was let in?" My breathing quickened, how did he know!?

'Uhhh, I do not know sir. I didn't feel his presence at all, sorry sir."

"You may as well just come out now boy. The floor is surrounded and we are on the top level." I was stuffed. I just knew it. I slowly came out of my hiding place. Hiding inside of my black hood.

"Show your face boy! As I can assure you that this fellow Blackwell here is fully armed."

I reluctantly pulled the hood down and stared the old bastard right in his beady eyes. What I saw in them was frightening, bloodlust, anger, realisation, surprise, betrayal and was that a flash of fear?

"Hello father. Did you miss me?" I said in the most menacing, controlling voice I could, adding a smirk to finish it off.

He just stared…

* * *

**Clary's Pov: **

My eyes flutter as I awake up in my dream world. Perfect weather, in a beautiful forest, flowers blooming, animals everywhere. That's when I see him. My angel in black. Tattoos almost flying over his body. He is gorgeous. Gold eyes hiding pain, a golden tan, golden hair. My golden angel, my saviour. He turns to look at me; this is when my dream turns sour. His once warm golden eyes have morphed into deep black pits. His hair bleaches. The world turns cold, no bright colours. Just darkness. The eyes of once peaceful animals glow and stare at me hauntingly. A deep, bountiful voice speaks to me, sending tremors through my petite body.

"Hello Clarissa. Do you remember me? I'm your brother. You'll be seeing me soon enough." He smirked at me. I tried to speak, as I always do but as I strain my voice to reach an octave my 'brother' starts talking again.

"Clarissa. What ever you do. Do not remember. Do you understand me? Do not remember. Remembering is all of our downfalls. Forget."

And he's gone. Just as always. I am left sitting on the ground, shivering and scared. I have been having that dream since I was 13 but what he says always changes. He is wrong about one thing though. He may be related to me but he is not my brother. I do not have a brother. I don't have anyone. No family. Not since… Not since Simon. Not since the fire. Not since I 'died'. Still in my dream world I cry. I never cry, I never show emotion anymore. I can't. I can't stay still. I can't grow attached. I lull myself back to sleep in my dream state.

I wake up in black and white, not literal of course, metaphorically. Only seeing what needs to be seen. I look around the room; I appear to be in a... hospital? My thoughts turn frantic. A hospital! What happened!? Why am I here!?

I tell myself to calm down and to just listen. To take in my surroundings. To hear. To see without my eyes.

I hear a hysterical plea for help, a young girl sobbing as she hears what has happened to her family, a man silently crying in the corner; he's lost. All of them are. All of them, lost. No hope, no light, no love.

Broken. Missing something. Alone. Something we all have in common here.

The majority of people in the medicine practice are PGs. The waiting rooms are built large and open as every person must be scanned and read about before they are allowed to be treated and that takes… a while in some cases. No matter the urgency, they must read. Once the patient is scanned it sends a 'notification' to the G's telling them that that specific person was in the hospital at this specific time and why. The G's must know everything. They must be in control. Knowledge is, after all the greatest weapon.

I wonder why I was accepted here. I have no record of even being alive. I am the most dangerous person to society, I am unknown. I am everything the damn G's hate!They are jealous of me. Jealous of my power. Oh, sorry I was rambling on. Back to what I was saying…

Every time something is bought or sold the G's must know. They must. If anyone finds out that you have been selling with out scanning. Oh you'd be in trouble. Our country has resorted back to death penalties for such things as this.

The G's have to know that their whole 'situation' will burn in the end, either literal or not. Burn and crumble. If this is to end in fire then they should all burn together. And all of us. The R's, the M's, the PG's, everyone who has been put down because of the merciless G's will sit and watch as their plans go down in flames. But if we fall first, life as we know it will be gone. Desolation will fall.

My train of thought is lost when I hear a knock on the door. Asking a question.

"Come in."

The pale yellow door swings open and I gasp at what I see. No, it can't be.

"Hello Clare-bear."

"You-you- you… YOU WERE DEAD! I.. Get away from me! I-I-I."

"Miss me?" He said, giving me a heart-wrenching smile.

But it was him. It was…

* * *

**Hey guys! Thanks for reading! I am going to be really mean and say that I won't update until I get at least 6 comments. So please, please comment. Tell me what you think. **

**Also, who do you think it is? Is it Jace? Simon? Jonathon? Valentine?**

**Anyways.**

**Please spread the word! Haha**

**Xx Innocent Fangs ~*~**


End file.
